ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolas Umber
Nikolas Umber (played by Hero of Time) ''is the son of Deimos and has been at Camp Half-Blood for 3 years. Biography Nikolas was born on a stormy night in Eastern Philly to a short, lean man and a beautiful woman with ebony hair. The doctors used to say they were going to have a rough time on their hands, for nothing they did could stop his crying. As he progressed into his childhood, his father was away on business often, and it was his mother who sat with him late into the night when his nightmares kept him from sleep. Nikolas used to weep in childlike confusion; he didn't know what he did to deserve the dreams he had. When he was 11, his mother decided he was old enough to be alone more, so she took more shifts at the local diner to save up for a surprise trip. Nikolas found out - it was easy to find things when you could barely sleep - but he didn't say anything. He was so very thankful to his mother for always being there for him in spite of his father almost never showing up. And yet when he did show up, Nikolas was never happier. The nightmares seemed to stop for the duration of his father's time at home, and family truly seemed like family. This did not last, and his father eventually had to leave for another business trip. The night was stormy when his mother, cradling him as he sat sleeplessly on the floor told him it was time for their trip. She told him his father was moving them out East to Long Island, and Nikolas eagerly jumped at the opportunity. They packed their things and begin driving the next morning. The trip was relatively easy until one car crash changed his life. There was a flash of light and the next thing Nikolas knew, his mother had been thrown from the windshield. He ran to the corpse, weeping and cursing any god that would listen until he heard a noise behind him. A growl. He ran as fast as he could. ''Long Island.... Long Island... As it so happens, he arrived at Camp Half-Blood on his 13th birthday, and he's been there ever since (except for a few unapproved outings). He was claimed by Deimos a few months later. Physical Appearance Nikolas stands 5'10" with shortish black hair and pale skin. He has pointed features, bright green eyes, and a thin nose. He is relatively lithe and tends to walk with a slight slouch. Nikolas also wears a dark signet ring on his right ring finger and his knife at his back. Personality Deimos feels almost cursed by his power. Though he's learned to live with it to some degree, having everyone's fears dance through his head feels wrong. He innately knows so much about someone, and it's terrifying to him. For the most part, he tries to be nice, but he's always on edge when he's around people. He wants so badly to be included, yet he always manages to feel on the outs. He decided years ago to never use his powers against someone without reason. Strengths Speed: Despite not being a child of Hermes, Nikolas is pretty quick. He usually dresses light and is very light on his feet in general. Judgment: For good or ill, having such an intimate grasp on a person's feelings gives him the advantage of judging a person based off of both what they say and what they fear - who they innately are. Weaknesses Weak: In mind and body, his strength comes from speed and cunning. His nightmares have degraded his mind to the point where his own fears tear him down on a daily basis. He finds himself wrought with emotion more often than not, and he lacks anything but a lithe musculature. Fear: His own fears haunt him to his very core. Loss, being outnumbered, a great darkness... these things prevent him from thinking clearly and have for many years. Powers Major -'' * '''Phoboception': Nikolas innately is aware of the greatest fears of those around him. His entire life, he has known what is most frightening to people. * Terror: Though it drains him greatly, Nikolas can focus the power of his father within himself and alter his appearance to something that causes fear in those around. The appearance is different to everyone (think Mirror of Erised but for being scared), and he retains his own physicality while this illusion is in place. ''Minor -'' * Occasionally, he is granted lucidity in his nightmares. This is when he feels the most powerful, as he can control that which drives so much fear through his heart. Weapon * He has a small Stygian Iron knife that he keeps on a scabbard on his back. Trivia * He often lies to keep his heritage a secret